


The Dress

by MorrisonsSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrisonsSwan/pseuds/MorrisonsSwan
Summary: Loosely based off of Emma and Killian's date, Emma is found trying on a dress and Killian'a reaction is something quite special, but not unexpected.





	

"Killian! Come here, I want to show you something." Emma called from their bedroom.   
Killian went up the stairs and into their room, to find Emma, surrounded by clothes on the floor. She's wearing a beautiful, flowy, white dress with blue and pink flowers on it.   
"Wow." Killian says.   
"Wow? Is that all you have to say, Pirate? I was expecting more from you." Emma says with a smirk.  
"You look gorgeous. For the first time in forever, I'm at a loss for words." Killian admits.  
"I must look pretty damn good then." Emma says while looking in the mirror.  
"Hey! Don't get too cocky now." Killian says.  
Emma twirls her finger around on her boyfriend's chest.   
"I love this dress, and I plan to wear it in the very near future." Emma says.   
"For what exactly, love?" Killian asks.   
"You'll find out." Emma says with a wink. She pulls Killian into a kiss.  
"Mmmmm." Emma moans.   
Killian sweeps her up into his arms and spins her around.   
"Ah!" Emma screams while laughing. "Killian, don't ruin my dress!" Killian puts her down onto the bed and and sits down next to her.  
"You won't be wearing it for much longer." Killian says seductively. He reaches behind Emma to unzip her dress, and takes it off, leaving her in her matching lacy bra and underwear.   
"I like where this is going." Emma says. She pulls Killian into a passionate kiss. She starts taking off Killian's clothes starting with his jacket.   
"Is this mine?" Emma asks, smiling at him.   
"Honestly love, I have no idea. Your black leather jackets look identical to mine." Killian says.   
"Well, if it is mine, it'll be even better to wear it knowing that you've worn it before me." Emma says. She takes off the rest of Killian's clothes, leaving him in his underwear.   
Killian kisses Emma's neck, and he knows she can't resist him while he's doing that.   
"Killian. I need this. Please." Emma whimpers.  
"Just enjoy it, love." Killian says. He plans to tease Emma until her breaking point. Killian continues to kiss her neck, and moves down to her boobs.   
"Ah, my second favorite part of you." Killian says. "And it's all mine."   
"W-What's you're f-first?" Emma manages to get out. She can't take Killian teasing her like this.   
"You'll soon find out." Killian replies. He licks around her nipples and sucks on them. Emma moans, and he moves down further. Killian very slowly kisses Emma's perfectly toned stomach. He then moves down and grabs Emma's ass.   
"Ahhh!" Emma screams. "Killian. Fuck me. Please."   
"Not just yet." Killian says. He kisses her thighs, and strokes them slowly. Emma moans, and can barely handle everything he's doing. He's irresistible to her.   
"Now you get what you've been wanting love." Killian says. Emma moans in response. Killian kisses Emma passionately and moves down to her pussy. He circles his fingers in and around her folds.  
"So wet for me, Swan." Killian says.   
"B-Because I've been dying for you all day." Emma manages to get out. Killian proceeds to circle his finger around Emma's clit. Emma let's out a moan that is louder than she intended, but couldn't care less at this point. She needs to come, and now.   
Killian stops teasing Emma, and inserts his tongue into Emma's dripping wet cunt.   
"Fuck!" Emma screams. "Killian.... I-I'm going to-"   
"Come for me, love." Killian says.   
And that's all it takes. Within seconds, Emma is crumbling. She screams, and moans Killian's name. Breathing heavily, she pulls Killian into a steamy kiss. And that's just the beginning of their night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this, so let me know what you think! This is a oneshot, so it won't be continued. But, I will be writing more in the future!


End file.
